Uther Haunts a Conversation
by Basil Allegri
Summary: Gaius and Merlin discuss Uther's ghost after the crisis has been averted. Merlin is smug and Gaius ponders on the nature of ghosts. Tag to S05E03, The Death Song of Uther Pendragon


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_**

* * *

Merlin slipped into the physician's chambers and shut the door behind him, releasing a belated sigh.

"Well?" Gaius asked, giving Merlin a quick health appraisal. The young man seemed unharmed – a miracle, all things considered. For an all-powerful warlock, he certainly had an unfortunate track record.

"Well, now Arthur's in a mood," Merlin said with a frustrated sigh. "He can't get over the fact that maybe his father was a pathological tyrant and that he's a much better man than Uther ever was."

"Merlin," Gaius scolded.

"It's true," Merlin insisted.

"Uther always did what he thought was best for Camelot," Gaius said easily, sitting at the table.

"In his own morbid way I suppose," Merlin replied, copying Gaius and sitting across from the old man.

Gaius snorted slightly, a small smile on his face.

"So Arthur managed it then?" the physician asked, changing the subject.

"Eventually, after I nearly got skewered," Merlin sniffed, feeling the holes in the back of his jacket. Yet another thing he was going to have to fix.

"But Uther's spirit is definitely gone?" Gaius asked, ignoring Merlin's theatrics.

"Yep."

Gaius sighed in relief. "Good," he replied, satisfied.

Merlin slumped and rested his chin on the table. His eyes moved to look up at his guardian. "There was one good thing that came out of this," he admitted.

Gaius raised his eyebrows. "And what, pray tell, could that be?"

Merlin smiled. "You should have seen the look on Uther's face," he said, "when he found out I had magic."

Gaius narrowed his eyes.

Merlin lifted his head. "What?" he defended. "He was about to kill Arthur."

"_Uther_ was about to kill Arthur?" Gaius asked, surprised.

"I told you he was messed up," Merlin said firmly.

Gaius's forehead crinkled in concentration. "Merlin, for all his faults, I know Uther sincerely loved Arthur," he said.

"Not more than his legacy, apparently," Merlin said coldly.

Gaius frowned.

"You wouldn't believe the satisfaction I got from throwing him across the room," Merlin said, slightly smug. "... And through the door."

Gaius gave his ward a look.

Merlin smiled innocently.

"Merlin, really," Gaius said with fond exasperation. Then he grew serious. "You know, I'm beginning to think some of the things I've heard about ghosts are true."

Merlin cocked his head. "Huh? What have you heard?"

"Well," Gaius hesitated slightly, "although I've attended ceremonies, I never learned any more than the basics for such things. But if I remember correctly, some of the high priestesses described the ghosts as 'imprints'."

Merlin leaned forward. "What does that mean, exactly?" he asked.

Gaius looked at Merlin unblinkingly. "Spirits do not belong in the mortal realm," he said carefully. "If they ever escape the spirit world, they will only come to our world with the most violent and passionate aspects of their personality, which was why high priestesses were severely counseled against ever letting a spirit pass the veil."

Merlin tilted his head. "So you're saying that Uther's ghost wasn't actually Uther?" he asked, sounding skeptical.

"Oh, it was Uther," Gaius assured. "But I do not believe he was in his right mind. In other words, he was merely an 'imprint' of himself."

Merlin thought for a moment. Then he reluctantly nodded. "I suppose that makes sense," he said grudgingly. "Even I was surprised to see Uther attacking Arthur."

Gaius nodded, satisfied that the young man understood.

Merlin slumped in his seat.

"Should I tell Arthur?" Merlin asked quietly.

Gaius considered. "I think I will leave that to your impeccable judgment," he finally said.

Merlin nodded solemnly.

Gaius cleared his throat. "And what is our esteemed sovereign doing with the horn?" he asked.

"Putting it in the vaults," Merlin replied. "As usual. One day, I swear I should go down there and raid them. Think of all the magical objects down there, just waiting to be discovered!"

Gaius leaned over the table and cuffed Merlin's ear. "You'll do no such thing!"

Merlin smiled cheekily and laughed slightly.

After all, it was just another day – another crisis averted.


End file.
